


✨ skephalo (skeppy x bbh) | oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Badboyhalo, Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Skeppy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Might Add More Tags In The Future, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex with consent, Skephalo, Smut, a6d being the third wheel, badboyhalo comforting skeppy, idk how this website works lol, might write a little bit of everything idk, my first post on AO3, skeppy and badboyhalo roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't ship them, these oneshots are just made out of pure boredom. I'd be more than happy to take this down for them.
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship, skeppy x badboyhalo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 678





	1. ✨secret roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first ever oneshot!! enjoy 💞💞

Zak & Darryl are roommates.

And they've been roommates for a week now, completely or probably unknown by their viewers and subscribers. 

However, some of their viewers are starting to feel a bit suspicious. A few of them claimed that they've been hearing Darryl's voice echo in one of Zak's recent videos. 

Zak sighed. He started to think that maybe some people are starting to catch on. Feeling slightly anxious, he opened YouTube in his browser and clicked on his recent video as he scrolls down to see some new comments saying...

_ "i think i hear bbh in the background" _

_ "is it just me or do i kinda hear bbh's voice echoing a few seconds in the video??" _

He heavily sighs as he scrolls even further down, taking a small sip of water from his water bottle. 

He stopped scrolling to see a comment with 1.2k likes, posted 2 hours ago.

_ "omg i think bad and skeppy are roommates.. i keep hearing bbh's voice echo in the video!" _

Feeling curious, he clicks on 'view replies' and saw one reply saying,

_ "I think theyre dating" _

He sighed quite anxiously. He doesn't really care about the fact of getting caught about being roommates with Darryl, but his mind is getting clouded by only one thing.

Zak & Darryl are dating.

They were dating ever since Zak moved in with Darryl, and they've both been trying so hard not to get caught with their relationship. 

Some of their viewers have sharp eyes, however. Some of them commented that they've noticed that both of them have been acting more flirtatious and caring lately, which made the shippers feel extremely excited about their recent growth of affection. Some have even claimed that their still friends but have feelings for eachother and don't realize it.

Zak grins to himself as he stands up, planning to tell his boyfriend about the recent growth of comments being suspicious over their relationship. He heads to Darryl's room and knocked quietly.

"Hey, Darryl? Can I come in.."

Little did he know, Darryl was streaming.

The stream chat was getting bombarded with people saying that Zak is knocking on his door. Darryl didn't really hear his knock as he had his headphones on, but looking at the chat made him shocked that they had to find out about this quite early. 

However, he still tries to pretend that he doesn't know about this.

"Oh? What do you guys mean Skeppy's at my door? He's not here." Darryl said loudly enough for Zak to hear, an indirect way of informing him that he's streaming. 

But, he doesn't really care. 

Zak quickly barges in the door without caution, literally making the whole chat go 10 times faster than it was before. 

"Ske-"

"Hey guys!" He runs into Darryl, giving him a hug from behind. "So I moved in with baldboyhalo!" He gives a smile at Darryl's webcam as the chat goes a million miles per hour. Even the superchat donations are going kinda wild.

"OMG SKEPPYS HERE"

"SKEPPY IS UR ROOMMATE WHAT"

"WAIT HE MOVED IN??"

"HOW COME WE NEVER KNEW"

Darryl leaned in to whisper into Zak's ear. 

"I thought we were gonna keep this a secret!" 

"Yeah, but we surprised them. Look, it even gave you more viewers!" He whispers back. 

"That's not important right now Zak. How are we gonna handle this?" Darryl's tone didn't change much, but Zak kinda felt that he was quite nervous.

"We should just roll with it." Zak replied.

"Seriously? And pretend like nothing happened?" 

The chat is still freaking out about Skeppy being here, kinda distracting them from the fact that they're whispering to eachother right now. 

"Yep~" Zak smiled, kinda making Darryl preventing to scold him. His heart fluttered snd skipped a beat every time he smiled like that. Darryl sighs in defeat.

"Are you mad?" 

"No, no I'm not mad"

"I can cheer you up~" Zak smiled in mischief, hinting at what he's gonna do.

Darryl blushed as he saw through his expression, and quickly tries to wrap things up with the stream. "Okay guys, I'm gonna go now. I didn't expect this to happen at all. Bye everyone!" He said as he stopped the stream and immediately took his headphones off. 

"Did you just stop the stream because you knew what I was hinting at?" Zak smirked while Darryl had his mind deal with how they're going to handle this.

"N-No! Shut up, I'm sure the stream was surprised. I mean, you barged in here like nothi-"

And before Darryl knew it, his lips were already on Zak's. His lips felt warm, soft, dehydrated, and quite tender. He never wanted this to end, he just wanted to stay in this position for as long as he desires. 

Zak began to open his mouth and insert tongue, which surprised Darryl as they usually only do short and tolerable kisses. Darryl didn't really mind, he decided to play along. Their tongues were clashing and brushing off eachother, their saliva making strings everytime they gasp for air, their lips beginning to get swollen as they start fighting for dominance. The room started to get a bit hot.. or maybe it's their body temperature. Their faces are getting hotter each second, Zak couldn't hold in his desires for any longer. They began undressing each other as they lift off their shirts, leaving only their clothed members. Darryl, being the older one, eventually started becoming dominant as he leans over more to his boyfriend, making him submissive. They began to hug eachother and litter their mouths with passionate and deep kisses, slowly turning into hot and lustful kisses. Darryl slowly moved his mouth to Zak's neck, finding his weakspot right away. "Mmh.." Zak moaned, which Darryl never heard before. It turned Darryl on, he wasn't quite sure why. 

They could start feeling eachother's heartbeat the longer they're in eachother's presence. As Darryl slowly moved to Zak's clothed abdomen, he started realizing this was happening. "Wait," Darryl stopped and looked at his blushing and confused boyfriend. "Hm?" Zak responded to his sudden interruptance. "A-Are we sure we're gonna do this..? I mean, i-it's our first time.." Darryl suddenly got less dominant over Zak due to his nervousness and realization that if they go any further,  who knows what will happen.  A large amount of dirty thoughts began overflowing on his mind, causing a red tint on his face to appear. "Well, I wouldn't mind if we go  _further_ ~ " Zak smirked as Darryl's face began to redden more. 

"You muffin, shut u-" Before Darryl could even finish his sentence, Zak's lips are once again already on his. This time, Zak's kisses are getting rougher and deeper than before, defeating Darryl as they fight for dominance. Zak slowly pushes Darryl to his left and placed him below him, making Zak the dominant one this time. He then moves his mouth all over his neck to his naked torso, leaving dark love bites and visible hickeys. He then moves his desperate mouth to his abdomen, and near his member. Zak saw Darryl's underwear twitch a little, implying that he's getting quite turned on by this. In Zak's perspective, it looks painfully hard while it has a bit of pre cum on it. It's obvious that Darryl wants Zak to suck him right now. 

Zak noticed this as he began teasing Darryl by licking the sides of his thigh near Darryl's member, making it just twitch even more as more pre cum becomes visible. Zak began stroking his boyfriend's dick with his palm gently, feeling it's shape. Darryl moans just as Zak touched the tip of his clothed dick as his underwear just gets even wetter. "S-suck it...." Darryl pleaded as he winced and blushed. "What was that? Louder please~" Zak teased. "Suck it please..!" Darryl pleaded once again, but with more desperation in the tone. "Louder." Zak commanded as he smirked playfully, beginning to unclothe his boyfriend's member. "Suck it please!" Darryl pleaded louder with obvious desperation in his tone. Zak fully removed Darryl's underwear as it revealed a painfully hard dick covered in pre cum. He strokes it painfully slow with his palm, and smirked even more. 

"Louder baby." Zak commanded again with a deeper tone, turning Darryl on to the point that he can't take it anymore. Darryl forcefully pushed Zak's head as his dick lands in Zak's mouth, making Zak surprised but he can't help but chuckle. "So impatient~" Zak commented as he sucked on Darryl's member, licking all the precum as he savours the taste of his boyfriends dick. Darryl gradually turns into a moaning mess, obviously enjoying what his boyfriend is doing to him right now. Zak's clothed dick was as painfully hard as Darryl's as he realized it, so he began touching himself too. Zak began grunting during sucking his boyfriend, making his movements sloppier as their close to reaching their climax.

"Keep going..!~" Darryl said as moans were heard in between those words. Zak kept going faster and rougher, as Darryl placed his hand on the back of Zak's head. Darryl began moaning even louder as his thighs tighten and close between Zak's head. "I'm gonna..! I-I'm gonna..!~" ..And before they both knew it, they already came. Zak's mouth is full of Darryl's liquids and tries his best to swallow it. A lot of white liquids were on Zak's hand too. "You sure came alot~" Says Zak, as he leaned over to a panting Darryl to give him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you baby~" Zak said passionately with a bit of exhaustion as he smiles. "I love you too." Darryl smiles too as he sweats in exhaustion. They were sweating so much, but still survived the heat of eachother's bodies thanks to the air conditioner. "Round two someday?~" Zak requests as Darryl replied with a satisfied nod and a small chuckle. A few minutes later, they began to get their clothes and changed into them as Zak headed back to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one *might* be part two, *might* NOT be part two, but u can interpret it the way u want 💞


	2. ✨midnight desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zak and darryl sleeping together and cuddling and doing the homo 😳 also this could be part two of the previous oneshot but you can interpret it however you want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planning on making this a smut-only oneshot/smutshot with other tags but mainly smut! again, this is my first oneshot so bare with my updating schedule and writing mistakes;; anyway enjoy the chapter!! 💞 (this one will also have the roommate au, im just obsessed with the au rn aaaa)

It was midnight.

Zak turned to his left and took a glance at the alarm clock placed on a small bedside table. 

It was 3:14 AM, he was sure Darryl's asleep by now. 

He decided to relax his body and try to sleep too..

But he just couldn't. 

Zak moved into Darryl's apartment just 3 days ago, and Darryl's room is getting renovated with a few changes. He had to stay in Zak's room until the renovation gets finished, in which he didn't mind.

_But the way Zak thought of it..._

_oh boy._

...Which brings him into this situation now. 

They're currently sharing one bed fit for 2 people. Zak just thinking about it.... 

_He felt his pants stiffen._

He turned to his right, facing away from the alarm clock. His face meets a sleeping Darryl, eyes closed, looking serene. Zak began examining his features while he has the opportunity. His eyelashes were average size, his cheeks emitted a comfortable shade of red tint, his lips looking soft, hydrated, and....

kissable.

_'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.'_

Zak couldn't keep his eyes off of Darryl's face. He just wanted to take a picture of him right now and cherish it forever. His cheeks began emitting a red tint as he examines his features even further. His eyes decided to wander down, from Darryl's chest to near his abdomen. His thoughts get dirtier by the second. 

'I wonder what's down there.' 

His thoughts get filled carelessly of scenarios of him and Darryl, doing this and that. Just the thought of it made him a bit.. stiff. 

All of a sudden, Darryl leans into Zak and his arms wrap around him smoothly, forming a warm embrace, interrupting Zak's sinful thoughts. 

'He's so cute.'

Zak could feel the warmth of Darryl's breath. His body stiffened, trying not to wake the muffin that's hugging him right now. He couldn't do anything and just watched. There's no way he could sleep like this.   
  


And then... Zak had an irresistable urge. 

His eyes wandered off to Darryl's pants, as his hands moved forward to it. He unzips it quietly and slowly, as he tries to resist his temptation. He tried not to wake Darryl up.   
  


'I guess a little peak wouldn't hurt.'

  
Zak successfully unzipped his pants. However, he had an obstacle.

Darryl's underwear.

He attempts to remove his underwear by dragging it down slowly. It was painfully slow, he wanted to just go for it. Darryl began feeling the sudden rush of air beneath his underwear, and as well as someone trying to remove it. He opens his eyes, and...

"Z-Zak...? What are you doing..." Darryl mutters, half awake, lifting his arm off of Zak to see his own friend trying to remove his underwear. A big bright red tint emitted from Darryl's cheeks as soon as he realised what was happening, as his eyes widened. "H-Huh?"

Zak, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do, but his face is as warm as Darryl's right now. "Zak, I-" Darryl mutters and gets interrupted by Zak's lips. 

Wait..

They're kissing.

Realisation hit Darryl. Did he just kiss him?   
  


His blush grows brighter, as Zak decides to insert a bit of tongue. Their tongues collided with each other as they exchange saliva, which Darryl didn't mind. He was enjoying this. "Mh.." Darryl moaned unintentionally, as Zak pulls off of Darryl to get some air for the both of them.

"Z-Zak. What was that." Darryl said embarrasingly in a confused tone, his cheeks still emitting bright red highlights. "Looks like someone enjoyed it~" Zak teased, which resulted in getting a few pouts from Darryl. "Still, what was that for? And why are you removing my underwear?" Darryl asked, "Why not," Zak replies to the first question, and continues to slowly take off of Darryl's underwear. "I'm desperate." Zak truthfully said in monotone, as his eyes emits a lustful nature. 

  
Darryl gulped, knowing exactly what he's talking about, but doesn't exactlyvwant to witness the experience. "O-Okay. Do whatever you want.. I'm gonna go to sleep," Darryl gave him permission to do whatever he wants, which is something that Zak didn't really expect, but will gladly use the permission that he was given. "Hmm? You're accepting this~" Zak removes Darryl's underwear completely, revealing Darryl's seed. It was 2 inches above average in terms of length, and the width made Zak think if this thing could even fit inside of him. It made him blush. 

He hesitates for a little, but he strokes his dick up and down, making Darryl feel pleasurized and make noises that could wake up his other roommates. "Be quiet," Zak commanded in a serious but lustful tone. It turned Darryl on, Zak's demanding voice is turning into his fetish. He immediately covered his mouth to limit the volume of the noises that he's making, but he also wonders what would happen if he didn't obey Zak's orders.

He doesn't wanna know, but at the same time, he's tempted what would happen. 

"Ahh.. Ah...." Darryl's muffled moans are now louder than usual. Zak's hand began stroking him faster, giving Darryl even more pleasure. Darryl winces in pleasure, and tries his best to limit his noises.   
  
At this point, Zak's pants were really tight. He was really turned on by this. Darryl began to notice as his eyes wandered to Zak's pants, revealing a bulge. "Zak.. ahh~.. c-can I?" Darryl points at Zak's bulge, in which he responds with a yes.   
  


Darryl began getting desperate and removed Zak's pants and underwear immediately, and bends down to Zak as he tries to suck it. However, he didn't have time to examine Zak's size. He was huge though, compared to his mouth. "Mmm.." Zak moaned as Darryl inserts his mouth whole, getting a bit overwhelmed with Zak's size. He licks Zak's precum as his tongue slides in a circular motion, consuming Zak whole. He lifts his head as bends it down again, repeating it as Zak is obviously enjoying this.

Zak's strokes on Darryl's dick are now as fast as how Darryl is sucking him off, and begins putting more pressure into his strokes. "Ahh.. mmh.. ah- Ahhh~" Darryl and Zak began moaning loud, which makes it clear that they're both near their climax. "I'm close.. Darryl I'm close to cumming.. ahh~" Zak says, trying not to moan in between each and every word. Darryl doesn't reply and keeps on going. "D-Darryl.. Mm~" Zak continues to repeat and moan his name out loud, in which results to Darryl not being able to hold it in anymore. "AHH!~" Zak and Darryl had reached their climaxes, cum splattered everywhere on the bed.

Their breathing noises fill the room, and their warmth seeps in. They can feel their sweat dripping, and they can still feel the sensation of each other. Darryl closes his eyes in an instant, needing a lot of rest. Zak, having no energy, looked around the bed. 

"Looks like we made a mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this was short, i know, but i hope u still enjoyed!! feel free to leave suggestions in the comments, i really need them right now; i did this at 3 AM so i was a bit tired—have a good day and cya in the next update! 💞


End file.
